Just A Dream
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: She had a perfect life, until the day he was suppose to come home... but he could never come back. It all happened so fast and seem to surreal was it just a dream? or the worst nightmare come true? Jeff/OC featuring Shawn/OC


**A/N: Well this is for Lexi because well she's amazing. Warning: Sadness. Review. This is based off of the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.**

Lexi was laying on Julia's couch watching RAW on her T.V. She looked up when she heard her best friend sigh. "What's up Jay?" She ask, a little considered.

"I feel bad." Julia said randomly, which received a weird look from Lexi.

"Why on earth would you feel bad?"

Julia sighed again. "Because Jeff isn't here for your birthday… you're big eighteenth…"

Lexi grinned. "Jay, you care too much, I hope you know that. Don't worry, Jeff's in two places; there." She pointed towards the TV. "And here." She pointed to her heart.

Julia smiled back at her friend. "Well I'm glad you know that." Both of the girls turned their attention back to the T.V. they watched Jeff execute a perfect swanton to win the match. The both stood up and clapped for Jeff.

Jeff grabbed a microphone and let out a loud woo, then began breathing heavily. "Lexi, sweetie, this match was for you. Happy birthday… I love you. See you in two weeks." He winked at the camera then headed backstage.

"AWEH." Julia and Lexi gushed at Jeff's actions. Lexi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and smiled when she saw the caller ID said Jeff. "Hello?" Lexi said with a smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEXI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!" Jeff sang to Lexi, making her giggle a little. "I'm sorry I can't be there… I feel really bad that I'm missing your big 18th."

Lexi giggled a little more. "Don't worry," she paused and began twirling a piece of her hair with her fingers. "You're not as worried at Jay is."

Julia gaped. "Jeff, you know I get upset easily!" She screamed to the phone in defense.

Jeff cackled. "She's such a weirdo. Tell her Shawn misses her… but just don't tell her that I bet he doesn't miss her as much as I miss you."

"Aweh," Lexi gushed quietly. "I miss you too… I can't wait for two weeks on Monday… it's going to be the greatest night of our lives."

She could almost feel Jeff's smile from over the phone. "It will be… the night you officially become Mrs. Hardy."

A wide smile spread across Lexi's face. "I can't wait."

"Well, I have to go… I'll see you in two weeks." He promised her. "I love you."

"I love you too." The connection went dead and Lexi closed her phone with a sigh, this was going to be a long next two weeks.

_{xxx}_

It was the day Jeff was returning from his European tour with the WWE, and Jeff and Lexi's wedding day. She couldn't even contain her excitement.

Currently Lexi, Julia, Amy, Maria, and Eve were all at Julia's house getting Lexi ready for her big day. They applied a little bit of eyeliner to Lexi's eyes and put on a pink colored eye shadow, along with the perfect amount of foundation, blush and mascara. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white halter top. She refused to but her wedding dress until they got to the church because she did not want anything at all to happen to that dress.

The girls were putting everything into the car when Lexi realized she forgot her lucky Hardy pennant at her house. "Shit…" she cursed. "You guys go on to the church and get your selves ready… I promise I'll be up there in a second."

"Want me to come?" Julia asked.

Lexi shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks Jay. I want you to go get ready, plus you should go see Shawn."

Julia smiled. "Okay."

Lexi pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her car, got inside before she left for her house she rifled through the letters Jeff had sent her that were in the passenger seat to see it if was there… it wasn't, and then she arrived at her house. She sprinted inside, and up the stairs. She got into her room and picked up her Hardy pennant off of her dressed and shoved it in her pocket. She also picked up a blue ring that Jeff had given her on her right pinky finger. She also had shoe's she had borrowed from Julia on her feet.

She rushed back down to the car and quickly made her way over to the church. She got inside and she was quickly greeted by her girls. They took her into the back and made her put her wedding dress on.

"Wow…" Amy said not knowing what else to say. Lexi looked beautiful. She did a little twirl.

Maria fake whistled at her friend. "Sexy. Sexy." She commented making Lexi laugh a little.

"Lexi, you're beautiful. Thank god we're clones so someday I can look as good as you on my wedding day!" Julia gushed.

Lexi smiled at her friends. "Thanks."

"No probs." Julia quickly hugged her best friend."Well, are you ready to get out there Mrs. Hardy?"

Lexi nodded. "Uber ready!" Lexi grabbed her veil and placed it on top of her head. Then the girls all made their way out to the front of the church. All of the sudden they saw Shawn and Matt crash into the church making the doors open with a boom! They looked like a mess.

"What's up?" Lexi asked nervously.

Shawn ran over to Lexi, it looked like he had been crying. "Lexi… I'm sorry."

"Shawn, what the fuck are you talking about?" Julia demanded, seeing the fright come over her best friend.

"No…" Lexi cried.

Shawn nodded and a tear fell from his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"He promised me he'd stop!" Lexi cried, she collapsed into Shawn's chest.

Matt stumbled over to Lexi, he couldn't see that well from crying so hard. "Lexi… he's gone." Lexi and Matt clung to each other both crying hysterically.

"W-w-hat happened to Jeff…?" Julia still had no idea… she knew it was bad though.

"Jay… Mattie and I found him dead in his room this morning… he died of a drug over dose." Julia began to sniffle and tears started falling from her eyes.

Lexi tore away from Matt and pulled her veil over her eyes then threw her flowers on the ground. This wasn't fair… it just wasn't fucking fair. She ran off.

_{xxx}_

"May we bow ours heads and pray?" The preacher man said.

Everyone bent their heads down and prayed for Jeff. He was gone… there was nothing they could do. Everyone was so broken over the loss. There were so many people at the church… from fellow wrestlers, to family, to friends and hell even some fans. Everyone was broken over the loss of Jeff.

"Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt…" The preacher man prayed out loud.

After their prayer, the congregation stood up and sang one of the saddest songs Lexi has ever heard in her life about Jeff… her husband…

After Shawn stood up and did a eulogy about Jeff because Matt couldn't at the end of his speech he asked Lexi to come up and he gave her Jeff's arm band… the last one he ever wore and wanted Lexi to have. She held it close to her heart… it was all she had left of him. She stepped back down and thought about all that they could have… _should have_ been which only made her cry harder.

_{xxx}_

Matt offered Lexi to stay with him for awhile, but she refused for just tonight because she wanted to spend the night at home.

Lexi dressed in sweat pants and a Hardy Boyz tee-shirt. She didn't even bother try to fall asleep… because she couldn't. She switched the radio on and she heard Carrie Underwood singing, she left it on and didn't pay attention to the lyrics until something caught her attention.

_Baby why'd you leave me__  
__Why'd you have to go?__  
__I was counting on forever, now I'll never know__  
__Oh, now I'll never know__  
__It's like I'm looking from a distance__  
__Standing in the background__  
__Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now__  
__This can't be happening to me__  
__This is just a dream…_

Lexi covered her mouth then exploded in tears… it was exactly how she felt… she laid down on her and Jeff's bed and just cried into her pillow. Eventually she was so weak she just drifted off into sleep…

_{xxx}_

Lexi woke up the next morning with an arm wrapped around her body. Her eyes flickered open quickly when she felt skin on her skin.

"Morning." Emerald eyes met with her brown owns.

"Jeff?" she croaked.

Jeff smiled at her. "Expecting someone else Mrs. Hardy?"

Lexi almost screamed. "Jeff… how what?"

"What?"

"Are you a ghost?"

"Are you on crack?"

Lexi gave him a bitter look. "Not funny. You died… on Monday… on the wedding day. Shawn told me."

"Lexi, it's Tuesday… we're in Paris…"

Lexi rubbed her head… it must have been a horrible nightmare. "Wow…"

"Wow what?"

"Thank god… it was just a dream." She smiled at Jeff then gave him a quick kiss.

**A/N: I'm a softie… what can I saw? I started crying when I was writing this so I had to make the ending not sad. Review.**


End file.
